mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 1)
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together, również Digital Series — seria krótkich odcinków, swoją premierę miała 2 listopada 2017 w serwisie VOD - Discovery Family GO!. Odcinki Kolejka z atrakcjami Kolejka z atrakcjami - pierwszy odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 2 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 17 listopada został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 18 listopada zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Sunset Shimmer stoi w długiej kolejce, aby być jedną z pierwszych osób, które zagrają w nową grę wideo pt. „Zemsta Tireka” Muzealny szał Muzealny szał - drugi odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 2 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 24 listopada został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 25 listopada zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Maud Pie prowadzi lekcje muzealną dotyczącą geologii. Klubowa królowa Klubowa królowa - trzeci odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 2 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 1 grudnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. Natomiast 2 grudnia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Applejack przychodzi ze świnią do szkoły, aby zapozować z nią do zdjęcia w "Klubie młodego farmera". Rainbow Dash naśmiewa się z niej, że należy tylko do jednego klubu, a ona do pięciu. W tym momencie zaczyna się między nimi rywalizacja o to, która jest członkinią większej liczby klubów. Niania Pinkie Niania Pinkie - czwarty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 2 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 9 grudnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. Natomiast 10 grudnia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Pinkie Pie zastępuje Rarity w roli opiekunki nad Lily, jednak dziewczynka nie chce się bawić z Pinkie, lecz woli poczytać książkę. Pinkie prosi aby opowiedziała jej o czym jest ta książka. Podczas streszczenia Lily, Pinkie zaczyna odgrywać sceny pasujące to danych kwestii. Lily się to spodobało i spytała się Pinkie czy chce aby jej poczytać. Pinkie się zgadza, Lily czytając książkę usypia Pinkie, która mówi że Lily będzie kiedyś wspaniałą opiekunką. Ona natomiast dodała, że Pinkie również jest wspaniała. Egzaminy na szóstkę Egzaminy na szóstkę - piąty odcinek oraz jednocześnie pierwszy muzyczny z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 5 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 15 grudnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. Natomiast 16 grudnia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: W Liceum Canterlot zbliżają się egzaminy końcowe. Dziewczyny z Rainbooms po za Sunset i Twilight są przerażone. Sci-Twi postanawia zorganizować wspólną naukę, jednak jej metody nie działają na koleżanki, podczas obserwacji dziewczyn znajduje sposób jak im pomóc się nauczyć aby zrozumiały. Ciekawostki: Oryginalny tytuł nawiązuje do piosenki The Final Countdown z 1988 roku zespołu Europe. Przypływ mocy Przypływ mocy - szósty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 5 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 22 grudnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 23 grudnia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Sunset Shimmer przeżywa apogeum swojej mocy empatii. Słyszy teraz myśli wszystkich bez dotykania ich. nawet zwykłe przejście przez korytarz jest dla niej koszmarem. Po spotkaniu z dziewczynami, okazuje się, że nie tylko Sunset ma problem z opanowaniem swoich mocy. Każda z dziewczyn ma jakiś problem z opanowaniem swojej mocy. Gwiezdna niespodzianka Gwiezdna niespodzianka - siódmy odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 5 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 29 grudnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 30 grudnia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Twilight dokładnie zaplanowała swoją randkę z Timberem Sprucem, którego postanowiła zabrać do planetarium. Zaplanowała każdy szczegół, nawet plan awaryjny i plan awaryjny dla plany awaryjnego. Jednak wszystkie plany zakończyły się fiaskiem. Randkę udało się uratować dzięki małemu podarunkowi od Fluttershy który dostała przed randką. Mój ogród koszmarów Mój ogród koszmarów - ósmy odcinek z serii Better Together oraz jednocześnie drugi muzyczny. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 8 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 5 stycznia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 6 stycznia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Dyrektor Celestia prosi Twilight, aby zaopiekowała się jej szklarnią z kwiatami podczas jej nieobecności. Wyćwierkane zadanie Wyćwierkane zadanie - dziewiąty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 8 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 12 stycznia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 13 stycznia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Trixie oskarża Fluttershy o oszukiwanie, po tym jak przyłapała ją na rozmowie z ptakami podczas testu z matematyki. Fluttershy musi udowodnić, że nie jest oszustką, a jej rozmowa z ptakami była jedynie próbą rozwiązania konfliktu w królestwie zwierząt. Ostatecznie Fluttershy zostaje oczyszczona z zarzutów, natomiast Trixie musi znaleźć sobie nowego korepetytora od matematyki. Inspiracje i kreacje Inspiracje i kreacje - dziesiąty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 8 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 26 stycznia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 27 stycznia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Rarity pracuje od paru miesięcy w ekskluzywnym butiku i ma okazję zrobić wrażenie na swojej wymagającej szefowej - Prim Hemline. Ma zaprojektować oszałamiającą witrynę sklepową, ale zupełnie brak jej natchnienia. Kiedy Rarity zaczyna już wierzyć, że jest skazana na porażkę, natchnienie pojawia się z najmniej spodziewanego źródła - znanego i tajemniczego artysty ulicznego, którym okazuje się Sunset. Super drużyna w akcji Super drużyna w akcji - jedenasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał na aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 8 listopada 2017 roku, natomiast 19 stycznia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 20 stycznia zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Zwyczajny dzień w mieście Canterlot zamienia się w dzień pełen wrażeń i akcji rodem z komiksów o superbohaterach po tym jak dziewczyny są świadkami napadu. W tym komiksowym odcinku dziewczyny wykorzystają swoje kryształy i supermoce, aby pomóc złapać złodzieja. Całą historia okazuje się zmyślona przez Sunset, która rysuje komiks. Kapela w trasie Kapela w trasie - dwunasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Wypuszczony jako dodatek do cyfrowego wydania My Little Pony:Film 19 grudnia 2017. Natomiast 2 marca 2018 został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro, a 3 marca zostały udostępnione inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Rainbooms mają zagrać koncert na imprezie u kuzynki Goldie, ale przeszkodą okazują się być koszmarne korki na drogach. Dotarcie na imprezę wydaje się być nierealne, ale dzięki rajdowemu zacięciu babci Smith i połączonych magicznych mocach dziewczyn, mają szansę dojechać na czas. Mapa skarbów Mapa skarbów - trzynasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 9 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 13 kwietnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 14 kwietnia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Sunset Shimmer odnajduje wiadomość w butelce, która jest mapą prowadzącą do skarbu, razem z Twilight i Pinkie Pie rusza za jej wskazówkami po plaży. Dopóki nie zorientują się, że to reklama nowego mobilnego baru z sushi. Żółwiątka Żółwiątka - czternasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 9 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 20 kwietnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 21 kwietnia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Fluttershy rusza na pomoc świeżo wyklutym żółwiątkom, a pomaga jej Tank - domowy żółw Ranbow Dash. Pod Żaglami Pod Żaglami - piętnasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 12 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 27 kwietnia został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 28 kwietnia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Po wielkich wyzwaniach podczas żeglowania, dziewczyny nie poddają się i cieszą się rejsem. Zaginiony kolczyk Zaginiony kolczyk - szesnasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 9 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 4 maja został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 5 maja zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Dziewczyny dobrze się bawią pomagając Rarity znaleźć zagubiony kolczyk i znajdując przy okazji inne skarby. Lody dla ochłody Lody dla ochłody - siedemnasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 9 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 11 maja został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 12 maja zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Pinkie Pie próbuje donieść lodowe przysmaki swoim przyjaciółkom, jednak po drodze napotykają ją zdarzenia, które mogą to utrudnić. Na błękitnej fali Na błękitnej fali - osiemnasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 13 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 18 maja został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 19 maja zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Zephyr Breeze - brat Fluttershy, postanawia odwiedzić dziewczyny na plaży, aby popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami surfingowymi, mając nadzieję że tym zrobi wrażenie na Rainbow Dash ze swoją nową deską surfingową, aż ... naprawdę musi wejść do wody i surfować, gdzie tylko się skompromitował. Tajemnicze selfie Tajemnicze selfie - dziewiętnasty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 13 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 25 maja został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 26 maja zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Dziewczyny robią sobie selfie na plaży, ale zauważają w tle coś tajemniczego, jakby morskiego potwora. Nagle odkrywają, że jest to cień rzucany przez dmuchanego koła do pływania Pinkie Pie. Test przyjaźni Test przyjaźni - dwudziesty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 1 czerwca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 2 czerwca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Pinkie Pie i Twilight próbują rozwiązać test na poziom przyjaźni w czasopiśmie, niestety otrzymują fatalne wyniki. Twilight jest załamana że z głupiego testu z gazety zdobyła zero punktów i wpada w swój szał ambicji i chce obliczyć przyjażń, w końcu dochodzi do wniosku że przyjaźni nie da się zmierzyć. O czym Pinkie Pie wiedziała od początku. Współpraca się opłaca Współpraca się opłaca - dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 8 czerwca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 9 czerwca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Applejack i Timber Spruce pracują jako ratownicy na plaży, jednak rywalizują o to jest lepszy ratownikiem. Ostatni dzień szkoły Ostatni dzień szkoły - dwudziesty drugi odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 15 czerwca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 16 czerwca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Twilight stresuje się tym że nie zdąży zrealizować swoich planów przed końcem szkoły, za to Rainbow Dash jak najszybciej chcę zakończyć naukę i zacząć wakacje. Fotogeniczne zwierzaki Fotogeniczne zwierzaki - dwudziesty trzeci odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 22 czerwca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 23 czerwca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Fluttershy robi reklamę schroniska, by ludzie zaadoptowali zwierzaki. Pinkie Pie: przekąskowa wróżka Pinkie Pie: przekąskowa wróżka - dwudziesty czwarty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 29 czerwca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 30 czerwca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Pinkie Pie pracuje. Na podstawie zamówionych produktów rozpoznaje problemy klientów. Pinkie postanawia im pomóc. Chcieć to móc Oryginalny tytuł: Five to Nine Chcieć to móc - dwudziesty piąty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 6 lipca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 7 lipca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: W tym muzycznym mini-odcinku, Applejack budzi się, zanim koguty zaczną piać i wykonuje codzienne obowiązki: sprzątanie domu, podlewanie roślin, karmienie kurczaków itp. Później czyści i ozdabia stodołę, przygotowując ją na imprezę w stylu Country, aby wieczorem spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Pod koniec utworu Applejack zasypia z ciężkiej pracy. * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Prawdziwa ja Oryginalny tytuł: So much more to me Prawdziwa ja - dwudziesty szósty odcinek z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał w aplikacji Discovery Family GO! 24 marca 2018 roku, natomiast 13 lipca został udostępniony w wersji angielskiej na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 14 lipca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Fluttershy przeraża myśl o śpiewaniu na imprezie karaoke, więc zostaje w schronisku gdzie sama śpiewa piosenkę o tym że woli śpiewać dla siebie. * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Kategoria:Serie internetowe